


Intimidating

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, one sided prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: There may be 3 other fics that I could be working on instead I decided to write another fic!I'm sorryIt's short though.





	Intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> As it ended I didn't like it  
> I apologize

Roman came to the lunch table where his friend Patton was sitting.

He sighed slamming down his cup along with his head.

“I can’t do it, I can’t ask him out! And someone is going to ask him out before me and then what will I do?!”

Patton laughed at Roman’s little ramble patting his shoulder “Don’t worry no one else in this school is ever going to ask Virgil out!” he reassures him in his usual cheerful tone

“Why not? How would you know that?” 

Patton kept his cheerful tone “Because Virgil is terrifying! Honestly I think you’re the only one brave enough to even try.”

“I haven’t really tried. I’ve gotten close but never actually asked him out. Just some flirting.”

“You’re brave enough to do that. If you ask Virgil out you’ll be a legend.”

Roman laughed smiling at Patton “Alright if you say so, thank you Patton.”

“Anything to make you feel better, now let me eat in peace.”


End file.
